


【拉二咕哒】大明星会梦见狗仔队吗

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 乙女向有车狗仔记者咕哒子x明星拉二





	【拉二咕哒】大明星会梦见狗仔队吗

**Author's Note:**

> 乙女向有车  
> 狗仔记者咕哒子x明星拉二

她蹲在一丛灌木后面，今天第一百次比哀叹生活不易。明明是37°高温的炎热夏天，身为实习记gou者zai的她只能蹲在盯梢对象下榻的酒店外面等着他出来。

好热……感觉头发都已经湿透了，她不敢放下相机生怕错过镜头，只好一只手抓住相机别扭地打开包翻找纸巾。勉强擦干脸上的汗水，她闷闷不乐地盯着大堂里面的蛋糕吧看。这家酒店的蛋糕很有名的说……在她不是狗仔的时候和朋友一起来吃过，现在想想真是让社畜流下辛酸的泪水。

好热、而且好晒，想吃冰淇淋喝冰沙冲个凉躺在床上打游戏机！！！恍惚起来的她一直用向往的目光看向酒店里面，都快忘了自己偷拍的工作职责。

反正对方是和超过一百个女性超过绯闻的男人……现在肯定还在豪华酒店（重读）的空调房（重读）里面叫着客房服务（重读）开开心心快快乐乐的撩妹吧？

她现在的职责是跟拍名为奥兹曼迪亚斯的大明星。按照明星火的程度来看，怎么想这工作都不应该由她负责，但是奥兹曼最近的行程是客串顶级秀场的模特，工作上的前辈觉得没什么热点，再加上另一位同样重量级的吉尔伽美什有了新的爆点，为了追另一边，这边干脆就丢给她去做了。

积累经验、积累经验！用前辈说过的话勉励自己，她励志要拍下有爆点的照片来完善这次不怎么轻松的实习工作。

不过话说回来，就算是行程没爆点，但这种量级的明星兼模特自带话题性也不应该会是这种无狗仔问津的场景啊？最近完全没遇到同行的她郁闷地吐了一口气，要是有同行在的话，好歹也是两个人一起被晒……

小狗仔完全不知道，她虽然好好地蹲在灌木丛后面，但相对于站在楼上的人来说，这点伪装和没有没区别。附近的确只有她一个狗仔，但这是在经过精心的人工筛选之后。

被她跟踪的对象正站在房间里看着她，空调吹到26°，冰镇饮料杯子外侧蒙着一层水雾，看起来惬意无比。

奥兹曼迪亚斯拥有自己的工作室，在老板本人亲自为自己洽谈合作意向签订合同的前提下，工作室里的其他人磨练出了完全是搞笑一样的技能——抓狗仔。

总不能让老板踏着定制皮鞋满大街追狗仔吧？抱着这样的觉悟，她其实第一天就被经纪人发现了。

完全没经验的新手不像是狗仔，藏在拐角处还要偷偷伸出脑袋来观察目标的样子反而更像私生饭。她自己并没有发觉红色的呆毛活泼泼地扭动着，像是什么任务提示的符号。

“算了，”一向厌恶私生饭和狗仔的奥兹曼迪亚斯那天不知道为什么放了她一马，“看着还是个小姑娘，而且也不一定是在蹲我。”

几天过后，他发现这个小姑娘的确是在蹲他，只不过这技巧……遭遇过二十三楼狗仔爬墙和私生饭半夜带刀侵入豪宅的奥兹曼迪亚斯内心不仅没有波动还有点想笑，这种连普通饭都比不上的愚蠢技巧是怎么回事？

是以，他最近的娱乐活动就是反过来观察这个小狗仔，甚至为了更好的观察，经常增加一些没有必要的行程。

蠢死了，他皱着眉头看向车窗外面，这不是完全被自我推销的牛郎缠住了吗？到底还记不记得自己是狗仔要跟拍啊？

跟到街角的小姑娘手忙脚乱，“不好意思、咦人呢？喝一杯什么的……我真的有很要紧的事情要去做……呜哇不愧是豪车、一下子连尾灯都没了……”

蠢死了，他走出门一眼就看到廊柱后面露出来的一块镜头，离得这么近可能会被保镖拖出去啊，什么都不会的这家伙……完全是靠毅力在工作吧？

廊柱后的可怜狗仔：呜呜呜看过来了，收肚子、吸——吸——吸——

甚至为了逗弄她，奥兹曼迪亚斯还特意去了奢饰品聚集的购物公园。进门的时候他还要特意对门口的门卫说，后面还有一个红头发的小姑娘也是一起的，直接放进来就是了。

完全不知道入门还需要资格的没见过世面狗仔：水好贵！啊偷偷溜进来的不能被发现……这种地方叫外卖大概也送不进来吧……又是只能啃面包的一天嘤嘤嘤……

最可气的是，当她发现奥兹曼迪亚斯和一个容貌超绝的女性形容亲密时，刚刚举起卡片机（这种地方举单反会被打死吧）的她被一个小男孩牵动了衣角。

“m、mama……”不如说是男童比较合适的才超过她小腿的小东西叫着妈妈抬起头，下一秒就哇的一声哭了出来，“不是妈妈……哇哇哇呜哇哇哇妈妈——！”

糟糕，这孩子……眼看着奢侈品店里那对容貌光照四方的男女同时俯下身去看一款产品，从这个角度看去完全暧昧亲密，她匆匆忙忙的按了几下卡片机的快门，就抱起孩子哄了起来。

小东西完全拒绝这个不是妈妈的女性，她抱着他又是拍背又是举高高也没能让他安静下去，反而哭的越来越厉害。

小孩子身体里到底有多少水啊？脑补他下一秒变成腌菜干的样子，她胆战心惊的买了一瓶水（价钱更让她胆战心惊）一点点的喂给这孩子。

他喝了水，然后接着哭。

被哭到崩溃，抬起头又发现自己干脆跟丢了目标的没用狗仔：！！！

算了，谁还没有两个意外呢？她叹了一口气，拿出手机放音乐给他听，然后用可爱的贴纸诱惑他，成功让他停止了哭泣。

担心孩子的妈妈找不到他，一开始她干脆在原地等了半个小时，最后她也有些着急起来——商场很大，这孩子可能跑到了他妈妈完全没想过的地方。没办法，只能去找管理员了吧？

好一番折腾，等孩子妈妈赶过来找到他的时候已经是晚上了，贴纸和音乐也没办法安抚这孩子，遭受了数小时魔音穿耳的她简直是生无可恋的躺在商场休息室沙发上，一动也不想动。

好想变成面包啊……送走千恩万谢的母亲与抽噎的孩子，她两眼空洞的举起自己的面包吃了起来。

而过早回到酒店的奥兹曼迪亚斯则有些烦躁不安。下午特意叫来尼托克丽丝的举动似乎全无意义，那个狗仔不仅没有在跟拍，而且完全被甩的不见踪影了啊？

一开始没发现她身影的奥兹曼迪亚斯甚至有些欣慰地想着这家伙工作技巧终于成熟了，到现在他才发现，不是技巧成不成熟，而是这家伙压根没能跟上。

小灌木丛后面没有，另一颗大树后面也没有，她的小破车没有停在路边……该不会是找不到回来的路了吧？虽然知道这种白痴情况绝对不可能发生，但奥兹曼迪亚斯还是隔五分钟就打开窗帘看向外头。

她倒是完全没想太多，纯粹是觉得进度已经落下了还不如找个地方吃一顿好一点的饭，再久违的去便利店买本杂志回到住的地方待机更舒服。表面上担忧工作的小狗仔大吃一顿热的东西，还在便利店买了炸鸡和关东煮。

抱着一大堆零食，她满足地回到了自己的小破车里面。这个好吃，那个也好吃www她左一口右一口，吃的不亦乐乎，完全没有关注酒店的余裕。楼上的奥兹曼迪亚斯在望远镜里面看着一清二楚，他简直气的要命——吃什么吃、晚回来这么久还要吃，你不应该想办法突破一下拍我的亲密照吗？

或许是吃得太多，又或者是饮食太过不规律，第二天早上滚去上班的她总觉得胃里很难受。忏悔自己昨天吃了鳗鱼饭又吃炸鸡关东煮薯片喝了大杯冰沙，她冒险伪装成路人进酒店借用厕所，出来的时候恰巧碰到了一个熟悉的人。

呃、奥兹曼迪亚斯……只戴着墨镜扣着棒球帽的……自以为装扮隐蔽性max的、奥兹曼迪亚斯？！

只觉得这是天赐良机的她立刻掏出自己的卡片机想近距离拍摄这位大明星“容颜憔悴”“通宵战斗”的样子，不料才对准对方的后脑勺，就被边上的人握住了手臂。

她战战兢兢地坐在奥兹曼迪亚斯套房客厅的沙发上，虽然是坐，但她的可怜姿态更接近于跪，屁股好好放在座椅上的部分连一半都不到，是随时准备夺命狂奔的样子。

大明星本人正把玩着她的卡片机，两人中间的桌子上乱七八糟的丢着她包里的东西，手机、小包装的零食、前辈资助的微单相机、两个不知道哪里掉出来的镜头盖、奥兹曼迪亚斯的行程单和绯闻女友大头照……

奥兹曼看着对面的红头发小姑娘越坐越低几乎从沙发上滑下去的样子，毫不留情地冷笑一声，“又是狗仔？你不知道余的行程单是工作室内部不可能泄露的资料吗？你是从哪个员工手里搞到的，嗯？”

她愕然随后努力为自己开脱，“可是……”她鼓起勇气，“这是您自己的官网上下载到的呀……”

男人的瞪视让她的声音越来越小，她又一次缩成一团，呆毛也萎靡地垂下来不动了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯拿出手机吩咐工作室把图从官网上撤下来，又摆出一副恶霸的模样，“你跟了余多久？一定还有没交出来的东西吧？老实点交出来，不然余的法务部可不是白养着好看的。”

他恶趣味地勾起嘴角，“跟踪、偷拍、偷窃内部资料……刑期说不定能让你哭着求余放过你哦？”

完全没发觉对方的重点在于“哭着求他”，也没发现房间里只有他们两个人其他人都不见踪影，她被吓得抽噎起来，“根本没拍到啊——酒店也进不来、车程也跟不上……我什么都没拍到的……”

嗤、蠢死了，这种时候就应该强硬地表示手里有无数黑料反过来威胁余才对吧，无良明星抓起桌子上的微单，把她提溜起来带进卧室。

被甩到柔软的床上，面前的男人则解开了衬衫扣子，在这种怎么看都不对劲的气氛中，一直担惊受怕的小狗仔抱住头滚到床尾，“不、不要打我……真的没拍到啊……呜呜呜、呼呜呜真的没有……”

眼看着奥兹曼迪亚斯完全脱下衬衫，露出被媒体大肆夸奖“媲美太阳神完美肉体” 的上半身，她不仅没有近距离欣赏的愉悦，反而哭的更大声了。

这一瞬间，不知为何脑子里塞满明星双面性格杀人分尸恐怖片的她，哭叫声更加夸张，“不、一定要的话……请您打我吧……呜哇哇哇不要杀我……”

“什么乱七八糟的……”奥兹曼不耐烦的用衬衫把她抱住小脑袋的手绑在一起，“余要检查你身上有没有多余的东西，不要乱动！”

被呵斥了，她害怕地压低了哭泣的声音，但在男人的手摸进领口的时候还是挣扎起来。“不、不要这样……”知道了奥兹曼的意图，她越发害怕起来，只是弱弱的哭求，“求求您……我真的没有……”

回答她的是男人危险的微笑，“你想要余撕坏裙子吗？到时候就要赤裸着走出去了啊……”棕色的手有力地握住薄薄领口的边缘，两个人都能听到那层纱质布料发出的紧绷的声音。

“说啊，希望余怎么做？”见她一动都不敢动，奥兹曼得寸进尺地逼问，“是撕掉你的裙子、把你赶出去……还是在这里好好疼爱你呢？”

“不要撕、请、呜……放过我……”她软弱的回答没有唤醒奥兹曼的同情心，反而让他更有施虐的欲望。

裙子领口发出撕裂的声音，一个小小的缺口出现在两片布料的连接处，而造成这一切的男人的手还在用力，他甚至还在微笑。

她终于明白过来，无用功一样把手缩在身子前面，她小声说道，“请……请好好……疼爱我……”

“声音太小了余听不清。”

“请、请疼爱我。”

“这是祈求的态度吗？既然是祈求余的疼爱，就好好说出来啊！”奥兹曼还在用力，裙子的裂口发出极为缓慢但真实存在的布料断裂的声音。

“请您、在这里、好好地疼爱我……”她最终屈服了，声音大了一点点，哭腔却随着委屈深重起来。

和奥兹曼迪亚斯睡一次是很多人梦寐以求的，就算不是为了传说中巨额分手费，单纯为了他的脸和身材就会有人买单，他的床上出现如此不情不愿的对象还是第一次。

更别提还没开始做什么，小可怜就已经哭的满脸是泪，还跟着一抽一抽的打嗝，看起来还真是像一只没用的小狗。扶着她坐起来，奥兹曼从床头柜上抽了纸给她擦脸，还用冰水撒在手上帮她冰敷哭肿的眼睛。

“不要哭了……余已经如此不受欢迎了吗？”他多少有些苦恼的叹了一口气，在她怔愣的脸上用大拇指摩挲两下，弯下身去含住了她的双唇。

凉凉的，很软。小姑娘没什么经验，似乎大脑还没转过弯来，只知道直直地看着近在咫尺的男人。齿关被打开，奥兹曼的舌头长驱直入，他的手臂温柔而带有强制性地环抱住她的背部，慢慢拉下背后的拉链。

结束了这个突兀的吻，他把下巴心安理得地放在她的颈窝里面，垂着眼睛确认拉链已经被拉到最低，然后解开了雪白的背上唯一一件人工织物。内衣的扣子被啪的一声打开，她觉得羞耻又无助，然而并没有逃跑的机会，也没有临时刹车的可能性。

她长得很白，皮肤是东亚人惯有的娇嫩，奥兹曼迪亚斯咬在她的肩上，用牙齿磨了磨，然后毫不意外地听到小狗仔又抽了一下鼻子。

她是不是想说“不要吃我”？想象一下她说这句话时可能有的情态，男人沉默地弯起嘴角，露出自己都没能发觉其中宠溺意味的一个笑来。

奥兹曼解开她手上胡乱绑住的衬衣，然后把裙子的上半身一起脱了下来，她有些不知所措地抱住内衣想挣扎一下，被男人严厉的目光制止。

“脱掉，你自己来。”这毋庸置疑是命令的口吻，居高临下的奥兹曼双手环抱在胸前欣赏眼前的画面。水汪汪的金色眼眸，散乱的发丝，因为抽泣红起来的脸颊……还有略显屈辱的姿势。

她脱的再慢，身上也只有这最后一件称不上是衣服的内衣了，刚刚脱干净她就被按倒在床上，两条腿也被对方的膝盖阻挡住不能并拢。

“看来没藏在上面啊……”奥兹曼来回抚摸着她胸前的两团软肉，若有所思的低声说着，“会不会藏在下面呢？”

说了那句话之后，奥兹曼就把她的腿摆成M字，仔仔细细地对着窗外的阳光观察起来，“颜色很漂亮啊，还很窄呢……”他点评着，把大半瓶凉感润滑油都倒了进去，用手指一寸一寸地摸索着内壁。

不知道他所用的润滑油里面含有可疑的成分，她只觉得自己被两根手指摸的舒服异常，甚至有一处地方只要被指尖捎带着蹭过去，就会让她全身颤抖。脸乱七八糟的红成一片，她不断发出无助而色气的声音。

“啊、啊啊、不……我、噫啊啊……不要！不要！”那处弱点被发现之后就成了男人的重点照料对象，两根手指反反复复的在那附近摩擦、偶尔还会被恶意地用指尖直接戳弄，奥兹曼的大拇指也黏糊糊的在润滑液中按压着她敏感的阴蒂。多重刺激下，她反复被推上高潮的浪颠，甚至已经爽的有些发痛。

“这里是什么啊……硬硬的一块，是你藏起来的什么东西吗？”明知故问的明星压制住她不断弹起来的身体，充分的刺激着充血内壁中浮起来的g点，他的另一只手抹了一把润滑液到她的挺起来的双乳上，“这里也是、粉色的翘起来……”他嗤笑，“就好像在说着请来摸我一样的挺起来了呢。”

似乎是想要验证自己所说的话的真实性，他还故意掐住乳尖向上提起给失神的她看，被涂抹润滑油的绵软滑溜溜的无法受力，刚被拎起来一点就啪的一下从掐的紧紧的手指中滑了下去。感觉到她的内壁跟着收缩，奥兹曼迪亚斯乐此不疲地重复着这个活动，颤动的双乳甚至把多余的润滑油甩到了她微微张开的唇上。

“真是弹性十足。”奥兹曼迪亚斯带着别样的意味夸赞，然而被快感虐待着的她已经完全听不到外界的声音了，只知道跟着手指抽插的节奏呻吟祈求，完全是无意识地舔掉了嘴唇上的液体。用天真的孩子一样的表情做出这种淫荡的勾引，奥兹曼迪亚斯抽动的越来越用力，指尖每挑起一次就让她发出一串声音。

“求你、嗯……不行、不行……好奇怪、这种的……”在她乱七八糟的叫声中，奥兹曼迪亚斯拔出玩弄她小穴的手指嗅了嗅，润滑油清凉的薄荷味道中间有着人体分泌出的液体特有的咸腥味道。

“啊……啊啊……”被折磨许久的小穴终于没有了刺激，她也不再发出声音，只是细细的喘息着，连刚刚叫的太过火，下巴上都流着自己的口水都不去在意。

奥兹曼迪亚斯仍然来回抚弄着那两颗硬起来的小果实，粉色的尖端和雪白的皮肤上淋着糖浆一样的润滑油，被阳光一打好像一道淫靡怪异的甜点。他把混夹着她自己液体的黏糊糊的手指塞进了那张还没合上的小嘴里面搅动起来，“尝一下你自己的味道，真是夸张的味道，被一直跟拍的对象玩弄就这么让你兴奋吗？”

在她软软小舌上沾上更多液体之后，他短暂的离开了床边，她恍惚地以为惩罚已经结束了，才想放下折叠的两条腿就被打了一巴掌。

“以为这样就结束了？”已经脱下下装的奥兹曼迪亚斯露出恶质的笑容，“刚刚爽的就只有你吧，你不会觉得我只要这样就满足了吧？”

他扶着已经硬起来的肉棒戳开层层软肉进入还在抽搐的小穴，打开了小狗仔包里发现的微单。停止期间多少回复了点意识的她，发觉自己被镜头对准她紧张的整个人僵硬成一块木板，然而并没有改变悲惨的被玩弄的事实。

奥兹曼迪亚斯故意曲解她的紧张，“被拍了之后好紧，余都没办法动了啊……你这淫乱狗仔，就这么喜欢镜头吗？”右手握住小小的相机对准她满是泪水的脸拍下快感与羞耻展开拉锯战的样子，左手按在硬挺的小阴蒂上快速抖了起来。

“不要拍、不、啊啊……好舒服、顶、顶到……不……”源源不绝的泪水不仅仅是因为被拍下照片，还有对这样情况下还感觉到舒服的自己生出的羞耻感，她拼命张开手去挡住自己的脸，但失控的叫声不管怎么样都无法抑制地从喉咙中发出来。

观赏到这美景的奥兹曼迪亚斯没有阻止她捂住脸的举动，他仅仅是保持着深而慢的节奏压迫着她的敏感带，一边连续不断地刺激着她的阴蒂。两人连接的下身发出咕啾咕啾的淫荡声音，水多到把两个人下体的毛发都打湿成一团的地步。

“真浪啊、你，一般被拍着会爽成这样吗？”刻意抹了一把交合处，奥兹曼迪亚斯把被打湿的整只手在她眼前展示。被光打的亮晶晶的证据还一滴滴的往下滴，她别开脸不想去看这个方向，那只手就如影随形的伸过去扳住她的脸转向镜头。更过分的，手指像是刚才戏弄小穴一样钻进了她的嘴巴里，轻轻挠几下敏感的上颚，而后夹住舌头拽出嘴唇，液体与液体搅和在一起，咕啾咕啾的水声大到她怀疑会被外面的人听到，这情态伴随着按下快门的咔嗒咔嗒声一下下被记录下来。

显示屏忠诚的反应着被记录下来的画面，红发散乱在床上，还有几缕被汗湿的肌肤吸引住，她的神色仿佛在忍耐痛苦，但通红的脸颊和张开的嘴唇分明又是愉快的。口水在高潮时的失神空隙流到脸上，胸前两团被顶的来回抖动的白布丁又是一副淫液横流的样子，相机里的她通体都带着淫乱的光。

透过溢满生理性泪水的双眼，她能看到黑洞洞的镜头，然后，镜头后面可能存在的无数双眼睛也浮现在她混乱成一团的脑子里。“拍下来了……不、不行……不能……”手掌离开在这激烈撞击中完全无法遮挡住的脸颊，她试图把相机推开，好让冰冷的镜头不能看着她。

奥兹曼迪亚斯仅仅是抬高手臂就让努力不成的她哭了出来，白白软软的小东西一边忍耐着快感的冲击一边抽噎着努力的样子真是可爱，他忍不住想要多逗弄一下，镜头的方向朝向她正在被肉棒进入的小穴转了过去。

窄小的穴口被粗大的肉棒撑开，奥兹曼迪亚斯的肤色很深，也就让他的肉棒看起来狰狞而凶猛，结实的下腹部线条明显，外阴的毛发也意外的浓重，这种场面出现在显示屏里，已经表明了两个人在体格上的巨大差异——她细白的腿根只有软肉、而小穴外面则是喷拱出来的形状，毛发也很稀少，像是毫无遮掩的幼儿一样。

“这样子、好像余在对小女孩做什么事情一样。”调笑着捏起她充血到红肿的阴蒂，不意外的听到一连串又甜又荡的叫声不受控制的填满房间，他把镜头放的更低。抽插时淫猥的水声更响，微单硬质简明的机身上已经溅上了粘稠的液体。

她已经舒服得快要疼起来了，想要阻止相机的手也不知不觉变成了拉住男人的手腕，无力到像是在挽留。奥兹曼迪亚斯被这举动取悦，俯下身去亲吻她那张只顾着发出淫叫的小嘴，“忽然变得乖起来了啊……但是犯了错还是要惩罚。”

“作为跟拍的惩罚，余就用这相机拍下你高潮的样子好了。”她被这种淫话威胁着，居然收缩着小穴，一副期待着凶猛操弄的样子，到了一个快感的小小顶峰，淫穴里涌出一浪热乎乎的液体。果不其然又被镜头接近了脸嘲笑，“喔？只是说一句就爽成这样？还真不是一般的淫乱啊、你。余的肉棒都要被泡涨了。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯逐渐加快了速度，整根抽出来只留头部在里面然后找准角度一下子顶进去撞击她的g点，这下完全是过激的快感地狱了，她不知不觉放开了手去抓紧床单——似乎是害怕自己被这样用力的顶弄顶出去的样子又被奥兹曼嘲笑了。

“唔、哈……哈啊——呀——”终于大声叫出来，像是要把多余的受不了的感觉一起喊出来一样，被玩弄着的身体很快就高潮了，倒不如说一直处于高潮的悲惨境地停不下来一样，身体深处的那一点被顶弄一次她就抑制不住的一紧，本来房间里弥漫着的润滑油那股薄荷味都快要被她的味道冲淡了。奥兹曼迪亚斯的腺液也源源不绝的流进去，又被抽插的肉棒带出去，她屁股底下的床单都湿湿滑滑了一大片。

“要射了哦？”发觉她从刚才开始就一个劲地试图咬住嘴唇停止发出可爱的声音，奥兹曼迪亚斯在她越发缩紧的小穴里越来越用力地撞进去，低着头绕着她的嘴唇舔舐，他模模糊糊地说话声也带了几分喘息，“那、就要拍下来了哦？”

闪光灯果然在他射出来的下一秒打在女孩身上，虽然不痛，但她仍然像是被抽了一鞭子一样想要蜷起来闪躲——没有用的，奥兹曼迪亚斯甚至低下头强制的吻住她，逼迫她露出恍惚而淫荡的温顺模样，就这么拍了很多张才放过她。

她是独自一个人醒过来的，窗外的光线已经是傍晚的晦暗不明，陌生的室内仍然一股挥之不散的淫靡味道。她口渴的要命，身上也酸痛的很，不过还是飞快的穿好了衣服，做贼一样的收拢了自己的东西跑掉了。唯一一个找不到的就是微单相机，可能是被奥兹曼带走了，强行忽略了不安，她一路回到了家。

消沉了两天，她回到办公地点朝前辈道歉，对方倒是一副不在意的样子，“那个微单本来就不用了，是送给你的，不用在意。”在她的继续攻势下，工作也和前辈交换，变成去跟拍某个金融会议。

“会很辛苦的喔？还不如跟拍奥兹曼那家伙，偶尔会有空闲时间的。”虽然前辈这么说，也还是和她换了过去，还安慰她，“该不会是被那家伙的保镖砸了相机才这么害怕吧？那就去拍会议吧，虽然整天站着，不过你先去调整调整也好。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯当天晚上才回到屋子里，他对这个忽然增加打扰自己好事的行程十分不满，经纪人只好一直跟着他道歉，没想到到了门口却被拦在外面。大明星用压迫力极强的眼神斜睨他一眼，“还要跟着余进去吗？还不继续工作。”

“一开始说在套房谈工作的不是你吗……”想要商谈接下来行程的经纪人面对嘭一声紧闭的门板，委屈的腹诽。

奥兹曼迪亚斯打开客厅的灯，发觉卧室的门半开，但完全没有动静。该不会还在睡吧？想象着她缩成一团睡觉的可爱样子，他露出温和的笑意，随手取出一支冻水走进去，“还不起来？”

完全暗下来的室内，床上并没有隆起的可以称之为人体的影子。他打开灯，能看到的只有凌乱的床单和被子。奥兹曼迪亚斯，受尽世界宠爱的天选之子，第一次体会到了近似于被仙人跳的委屈。

本想着来日方长，结果第二天开始跟拍的人也看不见她的影子，小破车里面换成了一个熟面孔——以前经常见的xx报社的大狗仔。被礼貌清场的时候，他面对奥兹曼迪亚斯的询问显得油滑而不失礼貌，“之前的小家伙才入行不懂事，只知道拿着相机追行程，我看着不行就换去别的行程了。”大狗仔举举手里的速溶咖啡，“我可是很懂行的，合作愉快哟。”

在保镖过去之前，那货就一脚油门跑到街角开始咔嚓咔嚓的拍起来，奥兹曼迪亚斯简直要气死了。

不爽，每天都看不到蠢货狗仔，奥兹曼迪亚斯那种如同暗恋的感情熊熊燃烧，烧的周围工作人员苦不堪言，他本人倒是没什么自觉的刷推试图从xx报社的互动中找到她。

一如既往地在行程空隙中刷推，他的视线忽然被吉尔伽美什公司官方账号发出的照片吸引了。照片很普通，只是每年不知道会有多少个的金融会议，然而在照片角落，连对焦区域都没能进去的地方，有一个小小的红色脑袋。

是她，奥兹曼迪亚斯一瞬间就辨认出来了，他甚至还能从照片模糊的姿势中实际“看”到她的表情。查看了会议的细则，他给自己增加了临时行程。“毕竟余也是有公司的，黄金那家伙去了，理所当然的余也要去吧？”满怀私心的他如此说着，敲定了行程。

被调换岗位的她倒是没有任何不适应的地方，倒不如说在这种同行多如牛毛人流量超级大的会场反而更有安全感了。每天默念着“空气，我是空气”一边吃着工作餐还可以随便买想要的饮料而不是窝在角落吹冷风喝凉水，她觉得自己实在是没什么好挑剔的了。

除了见不到那张闪闪发光的脸以外。

用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，她觉得自己实在是有些奇怪，先不说身份上的差距，光是他之前对自己做的那些事情应该就不能被这么忽略过去。然而有时候听到那个名字被提起，或者看到女孩子拿出奥兹曼迪亚斯的新照叽叽喳喳的欣赏，就总觉得心被牵动了一下。

“对他来说大概不算什么吧。”整理好今天的工作包，她来到了会场，“绯闻女友、实际女友、出入过他豪宅的异性、网传和他有关系的同性……”忽略掉心头微微的不舒服，她下了定论，“对他来说，一定不算什么吧。”

今天就是会议的最后一天了，算起来只有一个晚宴值得被拍照，所以她出发的时间就是下午。奇怪的是，她作为相当不入流的记者，居然也接到了主办方的请柬。

对方给出的理由是希望媒体作为重要的参与方直接参与到这次会议的结束仪式中，“礼服的话我们也会提供可以借的款式”，工作人员笑容可掬的邀请，“最后会有专门的采访拍照时间，您的工作也不会有影响。”

听起来有些奇怪，不过把这邀请理解为新的趋势，她换上了借来的小黑裙子入场。虽然说是晚宴，但是在场的人却异常明显的分成了两拨，认真吃东西的多数都是脸孔熟悉的同行，而金融业从业者则都聚在一起谈话。

心里感叹着这些天才们的努力，她走到餐桌边上开始犹豫着要吃什么，肉类、海鲜、甜点、饮料……忽略掉讨厌的蔬菜，她端着满满的盘子去了边角座位把自己塞的像只小仓鼠。接下来就是等待所谓的专门时间了，她鼓鼓囊囊的嚼着一个小蛋糕，尽量不让自己的嘴巴被这个超量蛋糕挤变形。

奥兹曼迪亚斯当然也在谈话的那群人里面，而且由于双重身份，他身边的人简直是众星拱月一样围绕着他说一些没意义的话。恭维、试探、讨好、质疑，奥兹曼应付这些早就轻车熟路，然而这群人的数量还是给他造成了一定的困扰。

专程抽时间到这里就是为了堵人的，为此还让黄金那家伙改变了晚宴流程，但现在为了敷衍这群人被绊住脚，眼睁睁看着角落里的小姑娘心满意足地吃着东西，眼睛都开心的弯成两个月牙，奥兹曼迪亚斯内心暗自咬牙：余就这么没有存在感吗？

一直专注于薅羊毛吃昂贵食物，到了采访时间才感觉到哪里不对的她后退一步，想要挽留正在退出房间的工作人员，却发现对方露出礼貌的微笑，鞠了一躬退出了房间。采访间居然是酒店的套房什么的，就已经很不对了，更不对的是坐在里面的人。

一开始根本不在访客名单上的奥兹曼迪亚斯，正用一种理所当然的样子坐在沙发上喝着酒，居然还有餐车塞满了餐点摆在他身边，虽然只有他一个人，却有种挥金如土的奢靡感。

奥兹曼迪亚斯漫不经心的示意她坐过去，在她只坐下半个屁股的时候一把将她拉到了自己的腿上，“睡了就跑这种事，余还是第一次遇到。”他金色的眼睛在暖色光线下好像蜂蜜中发光的金箔，带着谴责意味盯住她，“怎么？脸、身材、技巧、时间……余都应该是顶级吧？”

“欸、这个、”此前完全没有性经验的她不知道怎么回答，晕晕乎乎地发出声音，“我也不太清楚啊……”发觉奥兹曼露出了不满意的表情，想起小报上相当多的花边新闻，她立刻接上，“但是大家都说很棒，应该就是很棒了……吧？”

这一瞬间，奥兹曼迪亚斯有种被戳破遮羞布的感觉——明明也没有觉得自己糜烂的私生活有什么错，但看着她一脸认真的说出这句话，还是有一种“如果时间能倒回就好了”的感觉。

“手伸出来。”他伸出手掌示意她把手搭过来，在她犹豫的时候也没有催促，只是静静地看着她等待。她终于还是伸出了手，虽然只是搭上了指头的前端，但奥兹曼迪亚斯不以为意地一点点调整成了十指交握的样子。

纯情派应该是这么表现的……？看到坐在自己身上的小姑娘露出了写满“你在干什么”的呆呆的脸，奥兹曼迪亚斯绞尽脑汁回忆着纯情应该怎么表现。

算了，放弃了，奥兹曼迪亚斯向后倒在沙发靠背上，声音闷闷不乐，“相机再给你买新的，回来跟拍我吧？”

大明星会梦到狗仔队吗？

答案是，会的，而且是每天都会。

后来：

1.“什么，给狗仔专门开一块地方？”活动负责人不断擦着汗，“可……那可是狗仔啊……？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯指了指树荫最深浓的地方，“xx报社放到那边去，其他的随便。”

2.“最近做的很好嘛，奥兹曼迪亚斯的独家照也能拿到！”前辈挥舞着新刊一脸壮志凌云，“再接再厉！等你做好了一定能接我的班，或者……再把吉尔伽美什的线也给你？”

“哦……奥兹曼一个人就很累了啊，算了，抓好奥兹曼也够了。”

“欸，最近交男朋友了吗？这个项链……”

天然呆后辈露出一脸“这是便宜货呀”的表情，前辈把疑惑压在心底，很像是世界限量十个的某牌子的项链下面……是吻痕吗？啧啧啧啧年轻人哟。

3.“你今天为什么还拍了别人？只拍余一个还不够吗？”

“因为这是开幕式啊，不是你的个人秀场吧……不要突然扑过来、呃、好沉重……”

“那下个月余就去个人秀好了，你想拍哪一个？”

“请不要这么任性的决定行程？话说你还要扒住我多久、我在看稿子啦给我下去！”

“果然，得到的太轻易就不会珍惜吗……余主动就是这种下场……被利用了之后一脚踹开，连多放几张余的照片都已经是奢望了吗……”

听着身后的家伙越来越大声的念叨，坐在电脑椅上，扎好头发戴着眼镜准备工作的她只好回过头，给这个巨黏人的家伙敷衍的一个吻。

“好啦，我最喜欢你啦。”

他被安抚住，鼓着脸向她示意，“另一边也要。”

4.“我说啊……奥兹曼的单人照……未免太多了吧，好歹放几个主演合影吧……是是是，虽然很好看啦，大家也喜欢看，但是我说你啊，追星也不是这么个追法，都负责单线了，混熟了不就能要签名了吗？”

“噫！等等，这个角度……你为什么会有室内角度的奥兹曼！等下、这不是你躺着他站着才能拍出来的吗！站住！跑什么跑！”

已经升级成主编的前辈挥舞着新刊，冲着已经接了他位置的红发后辈大叫。

“说，你和他到底是什么关系！”

 


End file.
